


Faith Of Perfection and The Unity Of Tomorrow

by Sydnaynay (bandable)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, How do I tag?, I'm Sorry, M/M, Peasant Phil, Prince Dan, Royalty, This is a rollercoaster of emotions, disguises, i cry, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandable/pseuds/Sydnaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Daniel of Crystalhuth, a small, but modern, city in England, disguises himself as a peasant and infiltrates his own kingdom. He does this to find a partner who will love him for him, and not for his wealth, net worth, or future kingdom. </p><p>Phil Lester is himself a peasant. He's lived in Crystalhuth his whole life, and has only traveled outside of it once every year, with his family, to go to London. A new boy, about 20, moves into the city, and starts work in Phil's family's business. As the day go past, Phil starts noticing just how weird this new boy, who calls himself Dan, is. Who is this new boy, and why is he suddenly in Crystalhuth? What is he hiding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! Okay. So I've been working and mulling over this idea for AGES! I found a writing prompt which was originally, "A mighty king disguises himself as a peasant to search for a maiden who will fall in love with him for who he is, not for his kingdom." And I changed and manipulated it to fit with my idea and Phan.
> 
> So, here ya go!
> 
> Right now, the story is about 5 thousand words, and I'm nowhere near being finished, but I couldn't stay away from posting it, finally. I've been coming back to ao3, and clicking on new post, before exiting out and going back to the word document. I just couldn't decide if I wanted it to be multichaptered or not, but here I am, posting it in parts!
> 
> It does get a bit angsty at some parts, but if it ever gets too bad, I'll be 100% sure to tag warnings and put them in the chapter notes.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys LOVE this as much as I've LOVED writing it! This, however, is unbeta'd except for a spell check. I'll proof read it eventually, and fix grammar and sentence structure and what not.
> 
> Thank you for reading this entire note, if you did! 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

It was a tradition for the royal family of Crystalhuth to marry their first-born sons off by the time they were 22. No one can remember a time when that wasn't a tradition to follow, not even the workers who had lived there since they were born and were coming up on their seventieth some year of age.

Prince Daniel knew this, and knew that because he had just turned twenty, and there had been no sign of a girl (or even a boy, it was 2121, there had been at least seventeen double kings before the current King and Queen of Crystalhuth) ever, the Queen and all of her workers would be coming for him very, very soon.

That's why he decided to take matters into his own hands. He knew if the Queen and the palace workers were in charge of finding him a partner (he was bisexual, with a leaning preference to males, and everyone knew that. But, knowing the workers, and his mother, they would want another female to spoil.) they would find one of the highest ranking from Crystalhuth, or nearby England city Silvercoast, who they had allied with back in 2086.

And Prince Daniel really, really didn't want that. He wanted the experience of falling in love with another person, like in all the romance movies he's seen. He wants to fall in love with a person, slowly, then all at once. (He heard that in one of those romance movies.) And he really, really, wants to do that with a person who doesn't like him for his money or his fame or his 'online net worth'.

And he would figure out a way to do that, if it killed him. Because, that's the kind of person Prince Daniel was.

So one afternoon, about a month after his twenty first birthday, at breakfast with his parents--they had one at least once a week, wanting to be as normal of a family as the royal family could be--Daniel brought up the topic.

"So, I know that I'm going to be 22 in two years, and I need to be married by then to follow tradition." Dan began.

"Ah, yes, is there someone that you have in mind?" His mother asks, "I'd be happy to start talking to their family and arranging a few dates for you."

"No, no, there's no one in mind." He says, and goes to continue before his father cuts him off.

"Well, I'm sure your mother and her friends would be beyond happy to start finding someone for you, maybe from Silvercoast?" His father offers.

"I would love to! I'd find only the best for my little Danny-Bear!" She said, smiling, reaching over to pinch Daniel's cheek.

"Mom," He complains, swiping away her hand, blushing at the nickname. "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

Both of his parents cocked their heads in the same direction at the same time. They tended to do little things like this from time to time which really made you realize how perfect they were for each other. "...Then why did you bring up marriage?" His mother asks.

Daniel took a deep breath. He had no clue how his parent would react to his idea, or if they would even ever consider it, but he would never know if he didn't try. "I want to find someone who loves me for me, not because of my title." Daniel says.

"Oh, honey, we could find someone perfect for you, who would love you only for you from Silvercoast! Or even here in Crystalhuth if you'd like that more." His mother said.

"No, no, that's not what I mean. I want to meet someone who doesn't know me, and falls in love with me for my personality. I want the whole falling in love experience from those romance movies we used to watch sometimes." Dan says.

"As much as I wish we could give that to you, Daniel, I just don't see how you could go anywhere and find someone who doesn't know you for who you were... at least not in a place with any access to media or the internet. I mean, I guess we could find a small, nice kingdom somewhere quite quiet, but there's still no guaranteeing it would be fool-proof." His father says, thinking out loud almost.

"And I understand that, and I've thought a lot about this. I have a plan, sort of. I have an idea for a plan, more likely." Daniel says.

"Well, I'm willing to listen, if your father is." His mother says, "I do want you to be happy."

"I guess anything's open right now." His father says, "Go ahead, tell us your idea."

"I... I want to infiltrate Crystalhuth. Dressed as a peasant." He says, and everyone within earshot gasps.

"You..." His mother takes a deep breath, "You want to disguise yourself as a peasant and go live in Crytalhuth?" His mother says, and realizes it's not such a bad idea, the more it's said out loud.

"Yes... And, and I want to be normal. Like, get a job and a small little apartment down in the kingdom, and go by Dan instead of Daniel, and maybe dye my hair a little?" He offers, not trying to push it too much, but he really wants that.

"But..." His father begins, "But, what if someone notices you? Or, they attack you without knowing who you are? We can't have the Prince of Crystalhuth accidentally being murdered."

"Uh... I could bring a guard with me! But, of course, he'd have to be disguised as a worker as well..." Dan offers.

"I mean, it's not off the table, Daniel." His mother says, "But your father and I have to talk about this and work out the details. Okay?"

And, well, that's not exactly what he wanted, but it was better than a no. He could only hope now.


	2. Chapter Two

“Are you ready, Your Highness?” The hairdresser asked, as he finished mixing the black hair dye.

Daniel was scared to say the least. He wanted to do this, he knew that for sure, but dying his hair… It wasn’t exactly something he’d had enough time to mentally prepare himself for, quite yet. And the color! His normal brown hair was going to be so black it had a blue hue to it in about t-minus forty minutes, and Daniel wasn’t sure he wanted that.

“Yes,” He says, before his mind caught up with his mouth.

And the first drop of hair dye hit his hair, and it was cold and goopy. It was officially too late to back out, his hair was not going to be brown any longer. Daniel didn’t know if he wanted to laugh because he was happy, or because he was so hysterical about his hair.

What can he say? He grew up being pampered and spoiled by everyone, he had gotten used to looking amazing all the time, and he didn’t know if the black hair would look _amazing_ for him. But he couldn’t exactly do anything anymore, it was done with.

Daniel shut his eyes tightly, “You’re not getting cold feet on me, are you, Prince?” The hairdresser asked tentatively, not sure if he could joke with the _Prince_ of Crystalhuth.

Daniel forced a smile, “Maybe a little, but don’t stop.”

So he didn’t. And about two hours later, Daniel was standing in front of a mirror in his room in the palace, and couldn’t stop messing with his hair. It was beyond soft because of the conditioner they used, and they had even straightened it for him—no more ‘hobbit’ hair, as he had seen his hair being called online by ‘fans’ of his.

That was such a weird concept to him, ‘fans’. They were there, he knew that. Being the Prince of even a small kingdom like this, he was still on the media internationally. (It _totally_ had nothing to do with the fact that if London ever fell, Crystalhuth was actually the next in line to rule over all of England, and London was shaking. Badly.) There were people almost everywhere who idolized him, and for what? His name? He hasn’t done much else to get the recognition he has. He’s literally just a twenty year old man, doing nothing with his life, but he still gets everything he could have dreamed of.

Sometimes he felt bad about his lifestyle, and that brings him to another part of his personality that blows him up over the media. Every two months he does at least one huge charity event. He’s travelled all over the world, dedicating a lot of money and time to worthwhile causes, things like, mental illnesses, cancer, and tons of other epidemics sweeping the nations, still in 2121.

But that was beside the point, right now. Back to the actual point, Daniel’s hair. He was right. The hair dye made his hair so black it had quite the blue hue to it. But the thing was, Daniel didn’t hate it—and he was worried that when he got back, his parents wouldn’t want him to dye it anymore. Despite the fact that he was 20, his parents still dictated a lot of what he did, being the king and queen of a city and all.

There had been many times where Daniel wanted to do something and pulled the whole, “I’m an adult, you can’t tell me what to do anymore!” card, and they come back almost instantly with, “As the King/Queen of Crystalhuth I’m ordering you not to do blah, blah, blah.”

Daniel hated it, but he couldn’t exactly ignore the ‘orders’ of the King or Queen of his own country, not even as the Prince. So he had to do what they wanted, in reality, 99% of the time.

Once again, however, back to the point. The hair was everything Daniel could have imagined and more. And every little thing they did to change Daniel slightly made him even more and more excited to do this. He was getting only little changes to his face, but apparently (from what the makeup artists say) people are stupid enough to not realize what’s in front of their face. They’re giving him different colored contacts (which hurt like hell at first, but they said after a few times wearing them, they stop hurting.), a few freckles here and there, and they decided they weren’t going to do his eyebrows anymore. That last thing scares Daniel a little, considering the fact that they’ve been doing his eyebrows since he had turned twelve. (Media start off judgy at a young age).

But, Daniel was _sure_ all of this would be worth it when he got the for real experience of falling in love with someone, and not an arranged marriage of sorts. And to say he was excited, was basically the biggest understatement of the year.

Who knew what the future held for him by doing this? Daniel just couldn’t get the thought that his soul mate was out there, out of his head. It all seemed so surreal, and he just could not wait for it to be _real._

He had so many questions, too. Who would this person be? What would the look like? Of course, looks didn’t matter, but it was fun to fantasize sometimes. How would they handle certain situations?

But then there was the biggest fear he’s had in a long, long time. How would they react to the fact that he was… not lying, per say, but not actually telling the truth? Would they totally betray him, and leave him, or would they truly love him, and the fact that he was Prince Daniel wouldn’t matter to them?

Daniel had stayed up many nights just asking himself all these questions, and more. He just couldn’t wait.

And the best news, was he didn’t have to wait much longer. There was only four more days before he left for the main part of Crystalhuth. His parents had got his job all sorted out, and him and his friend, Peter were going to be working for the Lester family. (Apparently, having the King and Queen of Crystalhuth give a recommendation for a job, was basically a for sure way to get the job you wanted.) The two boys were going to be working in an editing company for a media website—kind of ironic when you think about the fact that Daniel didn’t want anything about this to get out to the public. But that’s why they were giving him that job. Peter, who was going to go by Pj, (Daniel was going by Dan) was going to have access to the entirety of the website—everything, the Lester family just didn’t know that.

Their son, Phil, was going to be training Daniel and Peter for the first two weeks that they were there, and then after that, they were sort of left to fend for themselves. Sort of, because Phil worked in that department and would be there 95% of the time to help them out, if they needed it.

Daniel and Peter were staying at an apartment just a few blocks down the street that was apparently going to be monitored 24/7, and only Peter would know by who, or what, given security reasons. (Daniel knew it was actually because his parents didn’t fully trust him out in the ‘big city’, and knowing who or what was watching him would give him an ‘advantage’ to sneak out and do thing without Peter by his side.)

Everything was finally, finally falling into place for Daniel, and he couldn’t be happier. This was everything he’s ever dreamed of, and it couldn’t be going better.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is not necessarily as long as i wanted. heck, it's nowhere near as long as i wanted, nor is it as good as i wanted... but i've put off posting chapter two for too long. 
> 
> so, uh, that's why this chapter's kind of crap. cx
> 
> sorry bout that.
> 
> a few things before you reeeeeaaaaddd.
> 
> 1\. i hope you guys' don't think this is moving too fast. you'll probably get phil in this in the next chapter, and all, but yeah. c: please let me know what you think about the pace of this.
> 
> 2\. i'm going to be posting this on my wattpad, Sydnaynay_, VERY soon. like hopefully tonight soon, but i'm not sure yet. however, on there, it's only going to be called 'faith of perfection'.
> 
> 3\. daniel and peter from here on out (unless called by other workers of the 'palace' or dan's parents) will be called dan and pj. c:
> 
> that's all, i hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> (p.s. i had to.)

Dan was nervous, to say the least as he walked into the apartment with Pet—Pj. Okay, maybe nervous was the biggest understatement in all of history. Dan felt like his stomach was simultaneously trying to erupt from his anus and his mouth. Not a good feeling, if you were wondering. His hands were shaky, and he felt awkwardly sweaty as the last of the things were set on the ground.

“Alright, that’s all.” Pj said, sitting down on the now set up couch.

Pj was Dan’s favorite ‘guard’ to say the least. While he was always doing his job, and doing it well, he was one of Dan’s best friends. They had known each other since a young age, so it wasn’t hard for Pj to get a job as Dan’s ‘guard’, especially with his athletic background. Pj, while strict and firm, understood Dan better than any of the other guards, which is why Dan wanted Pj to be the one to take this trip with him.

Dan stood in the middle of the floor of their living room in the apartment. “Dan, are you okay?” Pj’s voice broke him out of his thoughts.

“Oh, oh, yeah. I’m fine. Sorry, just a little nervous, is all.” He explains, sitting on a chair.

“Rightfully so, I’d say. This is a big step, but I mean, obviously you want to do this, or you wouldn’t have put so much effort into making it work.” Pj said.

“Well, yeah, I definitely want to do this. I want to fall in love, but I’m just scared about how it’s all going to turn out. I don’t want everything to go down the drain when all’s revealed at the end.” Dan continued, sighing, and slumping. (If his mother was here, she would be appalled by his posture.)

“Don’t even think about worrying about that, Dan. Right now, you’re in a new place, sort of. You have a new couple of weeks, months, or whatever in front of you. Take it all one step at a time, and realize that in the end, whatever happens, happens. Also, you should probably sit up…” His voice trailed off jokingly at the end.

Dan rolled his eyes, but still did so, “You’re probably right. Besides, I haven’t even _met_ anyone yet, so nothing can possibly go wrong, right?”

 _Snap._ And suddenly Dan was on the floor, next to a broken chair, with a snapped leg. Pj was laughing too hard to say anything, and Dan was definitely going to have a bruise on his thigh. “Guess I spoke too soon.” Dan said, starting to laugh with Pj.

\--

Dan woke up the next morning at exactly 9:12 A.M. He groaned slightly, not used to waking up so early. (Okay, he was basically still a teenage boy who was used to sleeping until noon, and as a Prince, everyone let him.) He had to be at work at 10, though, and he could hear Pj singing badly in what sounded like the kitchen. After a few moments, the smell of coffee and bacon reached Dan, and lured him into the kitchen.

“Morning, sleeping beauty.” Pj teased, gesturing to Dan’s hobbit bed hair.

“Oh, shut up.” Dan replied, not being serious at all, and taking the cup of coffee and bacon offered to him.

“You ready for today?” Pj asked.

“No, not really. Not at all, actually, but I don’t really have a choice, now, do I?” Dan laughed, “It’s too late to back out now.”

“True, true. But you have forty five minutes, and I know that your hobbit hair irritates you, so you may want to get a head start.” Pj said.

Dan smiled. See, this is why he wanted Pj to be the one to come with him on this ‘adventure’. He wasn’t just a “body” guard. He was the kind of person who knew all of your little quirks and things that you liked and disliked. He knew that Dan liked to have his hair straight, and that it was never cooperative. He knew that Dan liked his bacon slightly crisp, but not too crisp. Stupid little things that people would totally glance over and forget within a few seconds, Pj remembered for ages. It was great, really, and Dan was very appreciative of it.

“You’re right, thanks. I’ll go start on that now.” Dan said, finishing the last of his coffee and shoving the last half of the piece of bacon in his mouth before rushing off to the bathroom to shower and tame his hobbit hair.

\--

When Dan was finished, he was actually happy with how he looked. He went for a black sweater that was only very slightly too big. He had on his normal black skinny jeans, and of course, black shoes with a few unconventional zips. His now black hair had decided to be cooperative for some odd reason. (Dan couldn’t tell if it was the hair dye ruining his hair or if fate was on his side today.) His hazel contacts were slightly weird to Dan, but it wasn’t bad. The freckles he had Pj help him put on were actually kind of cute, in a weird way. For doing all of this by himself for the first time in like seven years, he had to say, he looked pretty great.

“Dan, are you ready to go? We have to leave, like now, if we want to be at Lester’s Design Co. on time!” Pj called for the third time down the hallway.

It was 9:52, and finally Dan _was_ ready. “Coming!” He called back, before looking at himself in the mirror one last time.

“Alright, Dan.” He whispered to himself, “You can do this. This is a new you, this is a new part of life. Just take it ten seconds at a time. You can get through the scary stuff, and get to the not so scary stuff.” He said, laughing at the childish sound of it, but it really did help.

He exited the bathroom, walked down the hallway where Pj was waiting beside the open door with Dan’s phone in an outstretched hand. “For the Prince, who I knew for sure was going to end up forgetting this.” Pj teased.

“Whatever, Pj, don’t even start with me.” Dan said, laughing and pushing past Pj into the hallway.

“To the first day of work!” Pj declared.

“To the first day of forever!” Dan said, following him down the hallway.

Pj stopped. “Well shit. Damn, Daniel, you didn’t have to go so deep.” He said, and then started to laugh, causing Dan to laugh.

And so the two teenage boys stood in the hallway of an apartment building, laughing until their sides hurt, and were almost positively going to be late to the first day of work, but they were both in a good mood, so they couldn’t be bothered by this fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daaaaaamn daniel, back at it again with the white vans.


End file.
